


Habits

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Emails (Simonverse), Angst, Arguing, Boys Kissing, Cigarettes, Closeted Character, Coming Out, Crushes, Crying, Divorce, Eco friendly cigarettes, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I'm back, It's not as light as I usually give, Light Angst, Like a mention, Like mentioned, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Peer Pressure, Smoking, This is probably bad, Underage Smoking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: It's a reach, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try. It surprises him when Simon shrugs and sits down next to him. He pulls Bieber into his lap, who sits and wags his tail happily. Simon looks at him, "How long?""Three years." Bram drawls, lighting another one almost absentmindedly. He lays back down and feels Simon looking at him. He looks at the sky to avoid his gaze and relaxes when he stops staring. Simon's eyes are a pretty gray that he only gets to really look at during lunch where he won't be noticed."Stress?" Simon goes back to petting Bieber, who looks excited to just be outside and with someone new.OrrrrrrBram's an angsty teen that smokes cigarettes. Simon finds out. They talk about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...I always wanted to write something about someone with a bad habit and it just ended up being Bram, don't kill me. Also I don't smoke, I got asthma frfr, so idk shit.
> 
> No beta, more typos.

"You're gonna quit eventually." His mom looks at him and he meets her eyes, defiant.

"I'm going to die of lung cancer." He makes a face that screams he's ready to debate this, but she just scowls at him disapprovingly.

"Abraham," She frowns, "you're quitting or you're getting a vape."

"Mother," Bram sighs softly, "you're not getting me to smoke water. Please give me my cigarettes back."

"One!" His mom calls after him as he heads outside and he hums in acknowledgment.

Bram knows the habit is gross, but he'll stop eventually. He's been smoking since he was what? 14? The summer before high school were months of peer pressure. It didn't get bad until 10th grade. His mom didn't find out until about two months ago. He's always meticulous about it, she just happened to come home early. His mom asked the usual questions: Why? How long? Is it stress? Was it the divorce? _Is it me?_

The last one hurt more than it should've. It wasn't her, it never would be her. He was never a crier, so the tears stung more than usual. The nicotine didn't taste as good that time. It was a lot more bitter. He probably smoked a whole pack that night though.

Smoking comes from the stress of being a perfect kid. Being so quiet and so mature for his age and so smart puts on a lot more stress than needed. It causes a much needed, self destructive, "I never thought you'd be the type" rebellion. It felt good and feeling good is an addiction all on it's own. That's what all addiction is, right? Feeling good? So he continues blowing smoke while laying on the roof of his car. Music's playing from his phone and he's staring at the sky, watching the smoke pour from his lips and run up like it's yearning for the sky above.

"I didn't know you smoked." The voice makes him drop it. He chokes on his last inhale and sits up so he won't actually end up dying. He coughs until it's over and glances at Simon, who smiles a bit sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine." Bram stays upright, smiling back shyly. He pauses his music and gestures to the space next to him, "You wanna?"

It's a reach, but he'll be damned if he doesn't try. It surprises him when Simon shrugs and sits down next to him. He pulls Bieber into his lap, who sits and wags his tail happily. Simon looks at him, "How long?"

"Three years." Bram drawls, lighting another one almost absentmindedly. He lays back down and feels Simon looking at him. He looks at the sky to avoid his gaze and relaxes when he stops staring. Simon's eyes are a pretty gray that he only gets to really look at during lunch where he won't be noticed.

"Stress?" Simon goes back to petting Bieber, who looks excited to just be outside and with someone new.

"Something like that." And then it goes quiet because Bram can't outwardly say, _Yeah, stress from school and also I'm deep enough in the closet to find the entrance to Narnia._ So he just stays quiet and pulls hard enough that his cheeks hollow.

"Who buys them for you?" They're never talked this much, but Simon's enjoying learning more about him. Bram can tell. He's speaking soft to not ruin the atmosphere, but there's an undertone of excitement.

"I don't look 17 sometimes. Also, some places really don't care." Bram flicks the cigarette butt somewhere random, noticing Simon flinch out of the corner of his eye. He chuckles, "Calm down, my mom's very, 'Don't kill the planet if you're going to kill yourself.' She makes me buy 'eco friendly' ones."

"If you say so." Simon giggles softly and Bram does also. They grow quiet again and Simon pouts at Bieber, "Don't fall asleep, we gotta get home."

"I can take you home. You walked far enough to get here." Bram's bold and hopeful tonight for some reason, which is working for an either stranger reason because Simon nods.

"If you want. We can get you some nicotine flavored gum on the way, so you can quit your death habit. I don't want you dying during a game." Simon teases and it's so lighthearted and...flirty? Bram's obviously just fueled by satisfaction. It was the "I" Simon used. _I don't want you dying during a game._ Simon actually cares about him. Bram forces out a laugh, but it's authentic enough for the other to not notice.

"Shush. I'm gonna get my keys." And Bram slides off the roof of his car, jogging back into the house so he can spend a minute breathing. God, it aches having someone so accessible right here but not knowing if they're gay. Crushes come to him like mosquitos to still water. He figures he takes long enough for Simon to start worrying, so he comes out with his keys. He smiles a little, "Sorry, couldn't find them."

"No, it's fine." Simon stands up and picks Bieber up, carrying him into the car when Bram unlocks the door. He giggles softly, "Your parents trust you with such a nice car?" It's a 2014 whatever the fuck. Bram stopped caring just a little when his mom put a Constitution length of rules on it.

"My mom's gonna kill me. I don't know exactly know where you live." Bram starts the car and fiddles with the radio idly until he turns it off. Simon doesn't even seem to mind and just tells him his address. Their music is Bieber snoring in the backseat. Simon's staring again and Bram's ignoring it for the fact that all of his senses are screaming out, _"Kiss him. Kiss him and forget about everything else."_

"Ah, we're here." Simon wakes Bieber up, who yawns too adorably. Bram watches and smiles just a little as Simon finally gets out to pick the golden retriever up. He walks over to the driver's side and Bram rolls down the window. Simon grins, "Thanks for the ride, Bram."

"No problem. See you at school." Bram's face is getting unbearably hot and he knows it. So is Simon's, he's blushing enough to hide the soft dusting of freckles on his cheeks. _Kiss him._ They spent a little longer than necessary staring at each other before Simon goes into the house. Bram waits until the door shuts before driving off. He sneaks back into the house and flops face first into bed, huffing softly at the events of tonight. He doesn't touch the pack of cigarettes for the rest of the night or the day afterwards. He notices Simon's grinning at him when he walks into first period with gum.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, is this a nightly routine? You're going to come and bother me every weekend?" Bram smirks and Simon feels himself melting from the inside.
> 
> "Yeah, since I never see you at any social events," Simon smiles, "I'm your social event."
> 
> Orrrr 
> 
> Listen to Melting by Kali Uchis while you read this because that is the word of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you will receive. This, my friends, is the pining chapter.
> 
> No beta, more typos.

Okay, so maybe Simon does have a problem. That problem happens to be one quiet kid from first period that smokes cigarettes. Maybe he did ask Garrett last weekend where he lived because they're "doing a project together" and maybe he did tell his mom that yes, he was just taking Bieber for a walk at night because he read about it. Whatever.

This whole thing started out of sheer curiosity of what their soccer players do on the weekends. They all had answers except for one Bram Greenfeld. Now, It's just so _attractive_ sitting with Bram and watching smoke spill from his lips like the words he never speaks.

When he actually does talk though? That's an entirely new league of sexy. Somehow, even with the fact that he smokes, everything is so perfect. His teeth are so white and the kind of perfect that only comes from braces and Simon loves seeing them when he laughs his perfect, quiet laugh that's so him and so _good_. His lips look so soft too and so perfect and--

"Simon!" Leah brings him back to the present with a marker she throws at him, "what's the English homework?" 

"Something with Hamlet." Simon sits up and leans back against the wall. It'll keep him from zoning out.

"Close enough," Leah sits back down at her desk, "who were you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Simon looks at her and she giggles softly.

"You were blushing like you were thinking about someone." Leah smiles, tilting her head in that way that she does when she wants to know more.

"No one. I was just thinking." Simon smiles at her, "Now stop with the head tilt, it's cute."

"Ack." And she stops. Simon would love to tell her, but he's not quite there yet. He would love to be, but he just needs a little more time.

.

.

.

"So, is this a nightly routine? You're going to come and bother me every weekend?" Bram smirks and Simon feels himself melting from the inside.

"Yeah, since I never see you at any social events," Simon smiles, "I'm your social event."

"You're a nice one." Bram smiles, blushing in that cute way he does. Simon has it so bad for this boy who could end up being his first and worst heartbreak. Bram takes a moment to light a cigarette before smiling at him, "Hello, Simon."

"Hi." Simon beams and it makes the other laugh fondly.

"Let's go for a walk." Bram stands up, already heading off in a random direction. Simon follows behind him quickly, a little quicker without the weight of Bieber. "No dog?"

"He's at the vet, getting pampered." Simon sighs, imagining for a split second the two of them holding hands while they walk. Then, they go back to one of their houses, probably Bram's since his mom is never home, and cuddle the rest of the night away. He snaps out of it when he runs into the other's back. He looks around, "Where are we?"

"Playground. As easily nauseated I am, I still really love swings." He heads over to them and Simon follows, sitting on the one next to him.

"It's that bad?" Simon swings his legs idly, rocking back and forth calmly.

"It's so much worse. Me, Tilt-A-Whirls, and fried oreos are not a good idea." Bram frowns a little and even that's attractive.

"But I love them. The food and the ride." Simon pouts at the other, who giggles softly.

"Not me?" Bram gives him a lopsided smile and Simon almost starts hyperventilating. It's like the other is pulling all the stops when it comes to being cute. "I eat the regular Oreos though. But you know what I really like?"

 _Me._ "What?"

"Reese's Cups." Bram's swinging now, lightly.

"Would you like the thingy that they sell at Dairy Queen? With the Reese's Cups and the Reese's Pieces?" Simon looks over to see a face of bliss. This boy must really like chocolate and peanut butter.

"Surefire way to get me to love you forever." Bram smiles and Simon giggles.

"I'll have to get you one then." They both blush and laugh a little. This flirting thing they have going on is never awkward. It's so fluid and natural.

"Mmh," Bram stands and Simon watches him curiously, "I was getting dizzy."

"You really have it bad." 

"Yep." And he settles himself on the rubber mulch the swing set's buried in. He checks his pockets and gasps before groaning. Simon ignores the arousal it sparks and replaces it with worry. 

"What's wrong?"

"I left my cigarettes on the steps." Bram sighs and Simon comes over, patting him.

"Good." Simon chuckles and Bram makes a face before pouting. He's too old for it, but it's so cute that age doesn't matter anyway. Besides Simon, if he was allowed, would kiss it away.

But Cupid's an asshole.

So is Bram because as soon as Simon settles himself, the other has his head on his lap. It's almost instinctual how quick Simon starts to play his hair. Bram closes his eyes and relaxes fully while Simon takes the chance to take in all of his features, relishing in the fact that they've gotten close enough for this.

"You have really long eyelashes." Simon feels like he's whispering, but it's perfect for the moment. He's taken to it with gentleness, afraid that he does too much he'll scare the other off.

"Thanks," Bram mumbles, smiling, and Simon's heart melts at the sight of his dimples. They've perfect and Simon imagines kissing all over his face, including them, before he finally settles on his lips.

Simon's lips connect with Bram's forehead and his entire world comes crashing down around him. He fucked this up and he knows it. He pulls back and is about to apologize but Bram cuts him off with an actual kiss on the lips.

Simon feels like he's going to die and ignores it for the sake of kissing this boy back. They kiss until air becomes more than a necessity and Bram pants, "Kiss me for real if you wanna kiss me."

"How the hell are you so cute?" And they're kissing again and again, learning each other's taste and mapping each other's mouths. Bram tastes like menthol, but Simon can't even bring himself to mind. Not when he's finally getting to kiss him. Nothing could ruin this moment aside from Bram's phone ringing. He pulls back and kisses his nose as an apology before answering.

"Hi, momma. Nah, I'm just at the playground." He gives Simon an apologetic look, who shrugs. It's understandable to lie when you're not out. He listens for a little while before Bram sighs and hangs up.

"All good?" Simon looks at him and he nods.

"She just wants me home," Bram helps the other up, giving him a chaste kiss before letting him go, "mmhn, I can do that now."

"Maybe." Simon teases, taking his hand, "I've been waiting to do this forever." 

"We could've platonically held hands." Bram kisses his hand and Simon giggles softly.

"Didn't want to though." Simon sighs, walking back home. "Can't wait to start wearing your clothes."

"Agh, you're a hoodie stealer." 

"You're a much more innocent thinker than I am."

"Ah," Bram stops in front of his door and leans forward, kissing him again, "then I won't tell you what I think about when I can't sleep. Bye, Si, sorry I can't take you home."

"Wha-" But Bram's already in the house, leaving Simon to think while he's on his way home.

"Si?" His mom is in the living room when he gets home.

"Mom," Simon walks into the living room and sits down, "hi."

"Where have you been?" She looks at him and Simon holds himself back from telling her everything. _Mom, I was at the park making out with a boy that's practically made for me._

"Just on a walk."

"It's 1 in the morning."

"It is?" Simon checks his phone, wincing at the time and the amount of missed calls. He gives her an apologetic look, "I'm sorry."

"Just...make sure you answer your phone." She sighs and he nods, hugging her. She head off to bed and Simon goes into the kitchen for dinner.

 **Simon, 1:45am** : I'm trying to drink this water, but instead I'm smiling at it like a dumbass. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as tho my Bram is based off movie Bram because he's too talkative. Also Keiynan Lonsdale is Heaven on earth like UGH, which is why I gave Bram dimples because the shambles I was in when I realized bae had dimples was just sksksk
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr, I just made it yesterday! wellwthmonica


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I'm dating someone." Simon wills his voice to not crack and comes back out with the cake.
> 
> "Finally someone for me to threaten. Who is it?" Leah pets Bieber, who whines happily.
> 
> "Uhm," Simon sits the cake down and sits on the carpet in front of everyone, "well...I'm gay, so it's a guy." The silence in the room is killing him and he bites back tears.
> 
> "I'm fighting him to the death to prove his worthiness." Leah says after a few moments and Simon lets out a weird laugh/sob.
> 
> Orrrr
> 
> A whole bunch of coming out and little smoking because Brammy's getting better!! Also, Simon's canonically the Hormone Monster from Big Mouth in all of my fics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, this took forever. It's probably bad. This was supposed to be posted a couple hours ago, days even. I started school last week.
> 
> @unintededpun, bruh, I did NOT ignore your offer, I just got really nervous ;-: It's not you, it's me, I'm big dumb and anxious.
> 
> ALSO, coming out scenes??? PROBABLY INACCURATE, PLEASE DON'T CRUCIFY ME WITH YOUR WORDS.

"Are we...telling anyone?" Simon looks at Bram and watches as he stops scrolling through Instagram. They're laying on his bed, Simon on his back taking in his boyfriend's interests using various posters and books while Bram stays quiet as to not distract him.

"Hmm, we can. I adore the idea of kissing you in public." Bram smiles sweetly, flipping onto his back before sitting up.  


"Not with the way you kiss," Simon laughs, "you kiss like you wanna fuck right there. Does coming out make you nervous?"  


"Everything makes me nervous, it's kind of why I smoke, but yes. You?" Bram leans over and kisses the other sweetly, "hold that thought though, I need to peeeee." He shuffles off to the bathroom, drying his hands on his shirt when he comes back.  


"You don't smoke around me," Simon pulls him back down to cuddle. Bram settles in between his legs and leans back against his chest. Simon noticed a while ago that Bram doesn't bring his entire pack of cigarettes when they're together and he found it so sweet. It's Bram's way of trying to quit.  


"No, but my heart beats like a rabbit's." Bram blushes and Simon laughs, letting his hands roam under the older boy's shirt to trace his abs idly.  


"Oh, that's endearing," Simon kisses his cheek, "like your bellybutton, it's cute. But who would you do this whole Coming Out thing to first?"  


"My parents. My mom though since I see her the most often. We have that weird single parent-child dynamic since I kind of live with her." Bram gestures to his room with a snort and Simon chuckles.  


"Smartass. But I don't know. Probably my friends first," Simon thinks before nodding, "yeah, my friends. It would feel easier."  


"I guess I should tell Garrett." Bram hums idly, holding Simon's hand.  


"Well, however we do this, I'm putting my tongue in your dimples somewhere everyone can see us once it's all over."  


"I'm never going to let that creep me out."  


.

.

.

 **Bram, 10:30pm** : You made me come out to my mom and she gave me the sex talk.

 **Bram, 10:30pm** : I only told her that we had our first kiss at the playground and she said it was probably gross for you because cigarettes. Good night, babe.  


**Simon, 8:30am** : What, baby, wait I'm so proud of you lemme compose myself bc I'm crying   


**Simon, 8:31am** : Good morning, my dear. I'm proud of you. Tell your mom the kiss was amazing, menthol taste or not.  


.

.

.

"So, Garrett, babe," Bram plays with the cigarette pack in his hands, "I have something to tell you. You're gonna commend my bravery and let me smoke after this, yes?"

"I don't know, Bram," Garrett sighs exasperatedly, "you might be telling me that you changed your favorite food."  


"Well, I changed my favorite something, but it's not food." Bram frowns a little, already pulling out a cigarette.  


"Type?" Garrett looks at him, grinning, and Bram laughs a little. Laughing shakes off some of the nervousness.  


"Yes? All the way up until I was 12, it was girls." Bram lights his cigarette, letting Garrett study him for a little.  


"That's...wow, okay, yeah, you deserve that cigarette. Who was your first crush? Do you have a crush right now? Can we finally talk about crushes and have it not be one sided?" Garrett gasps and Bram giggles softly, blowing out smoke.  


"I'm not telling you who my first crush was nor who I'm dating, but only because he's not out yet." Bram pulls again and Garrett hums in thought before nodding.  


"That's fair. I love you, Bram crackers, full homo." Garrett grins at him.  


"I love you too, Garre bear, full homo." Bram grins back at him.  


"Don't people usually cry during these things?" Garrett narrows his eyes, "you aren't human."  


"Never have been. Why do you think I'm not dead yet?" Bram smiles playfully, blowing smoke out of his nose while Garrett laughs next to him. He smiles, "I cried telling my parents and it was for such a long time that I don't think I'm going to cry about anything else ever again until I get married."  


"Crying when you get married is a given. Describe him to me though, can you do that? Keep it as vague as ever so I can't guess." Garrett looks at him and Bram thinks before nodding.  


"I guess. Hmm, well, first off he's really small. He goes to our school so I've been staring at him the entire school year and his eyes are really pretty..."  


"That's really creepy."  


"Garrett, I will make you walk home. You asked for this."  


.

.

.

"Si, who are you staring at? I've never seen you in love, but I know what it looks like." Leah pokes Simon's side, who blinks and sits back up. Simon was staring at Bram, who was laughing along with Garrett at another soccer player and he was learning that secret relationships hurt. It hurts how much he wants to be on Bram's lap while the other holds him in that perfect way he does and absentmindedly gives him featherlike kisses on his neck. The fear of homophobia hurts. Bram glances at him, smiles at him, and he holds back a noise he knew would be akin to a dying animal.

"I wasn't staring at anyone, mom, I zoned out." Simon lies smoothly, as strained as he knows he sounds, and it works. Leah gives him a look for calling her "mom" but goes back to Morgan and Anna while Abby and Nick go back to feeding each other. It's a perfect balance of gross and cute. It's how Simon wants to be with Bram, which stings. Lunch ends and Simon feels like he'll start limping if he tries to walk. He leans on Abby on the way to their next class.  


He really can't wait until this Coming Out thing is over.  


**Simon, 1:45pm** : Hey, I need all of you at my house at like 6. It's super important.  


**Leah, 1:46pm** : I'm always at your house. Even right now.  


**Simon, 1:47pm** : Yeah, well, shoo until 6.  


**Nick, 1:48pm:**  i'll be there.  


**Abby, 1:50pm:**  Nicky, we have time to fu--Jk.  


**Nick, 1:53pm** : omg i got excited  


**Abby, 1:55pm** : Just like I like ;)  


**Simon, 1:55pm** : Wtfffffff  


**Leah, 1:57pm** : I'm gonna go puke now.  


Simon feels bad for ditching rehearsal but he had a lot more important things to do. Bram wanted to come with him, but Simon made him go to practice instead. He decided on coming out with a cake. He picks up the cake early so that he has enough time to sit in his car and breathe.  


"What's so hard about coming out besides everything?" He asks the air inside his car. He shakes his head and drives back home. He can't back out now, he already bought the damn cake.  


He spends two hours pacing around the living room with Bieber watching him. His parents aren't home, so that relaxes him just a little bit. He hears a car pull up and almost trips over himself rushing to open the door.  


"Siiii! Rehearsal was boring without you." Abby beams at him and Leah rolls her eyes subtly.   


"Sorry. I had things to do." Simon hugs her and she stays cheerful, hugging him back. He lets her go to hug Leah, who surprisingly hugs him back, "Hi, Leah."  


"Hi, babe. Is Bieber back?" Leah looks at him and he nods, chuckling and letting them in after hugging Nick.  


"Yeah. He's less fluffy now," Simon giggles, "but sit."  


"So, dude, what's all this about?" Nick calls and Simon wanders into the kitchen, grabbing the cake and sighing deeply.  


"So, I'm dating someone." Simon wills his voice to not crack and comes back out with the cake.  


"Finally someone for me to threaten. Who is it?" Leah pets Bieber, who whines happily.  


"Uhm," Simon sits the cake down and sits on the carpet in front of everyone, "well...I'm gay, so it's a guy." The silence in the room is killing him and he bites back tears.  


"I'm fighting him to the death to prove his worthiness." Leah says after a few moments and Simon lets out a weird laugh/sob.  


"I can only imagine how much that's been eating you. I'm glad you let it go." Abby smiles and Simon blushes, trying to wipe his eyes. She hands him some tissues and he thanks her, taking them.  


"Simon," Nick joins him on the floor, "you're still a nerd. Now you're an openly gay one and I love you." Nick hugs him and Simon cries into his shoulder.  


"We've never said that," Simon sniffles, "but I love you too, yeah. All of you guys. Y'all want some cake?"  


"Get yourself together first, I've got the cake." Leah stands up and Bieber follows along with Abby.  


"So, about this guy," Nick looks at him once they're alone, "what's he like?"  


"He's feisty when he wants to be. He doesn't talk much usually. I'm trying to get him to stop smoking." Simon hugs his knees and buries his face into them.  


"Holy lung disease. How'd you meet?" Nick chuckles and Simon giggles softly.  


"I asked his friend where he lived at. It's really sexy watching him smoke, so I'm conflicted just a little because he's an athlete and I worry about his health." Simon watches the girls come back in with utensils and plates.  


"Simon, stalking is illegal and he'll quit if he really likes you." Nick nods, patting his leg and Simon nods.  


"I want y'all know I did everything backwards and the cake was supposed to be first. It's rainbow on the inside." Simon frowns, thanking Leah when she hands him a piece.  


"That's so gay, I'm so proud of you." Abby giggles and Simon hums happily, eating it. "Can we meet him?"  


"I don't know, will Leah not threaten him?" Simon smirks and Leah frowns at him playfully, mumbling that she does what she wants in between eating the icing on the cake first. He chuckles, "but I'll text him."  


The four of them sit in silence for a little bit, Simon occasionally chiding Leah for feeding Bieber icing while Nick and Abby poke each other with their forks. Simon hears a car pull up and almost drops his cake scrambling to get up before anyone else does.  


"Baby!" Simon grins at his boyfriend, who's still getting out of his car.  


"You didn't have to meet me outside." Bram smiles playfully, holding him close and kissing his head after locking his doors. Simon melts into the embrace and beams when he kisses his head.  


"I know, but I love you so much." Simon coos and Bram giggles softly.  


"I love you too. Can I come in?" Bram looks at his boyfriend, who's looking off to the side. He nuzzles his nose against his cheek, "Siiii."  


"My friends are here," Simon tries to stay serious but Bram's nuzzling is making him giggle, "are you okay with that?"  


"Hmm," Bram stops before kissing his cheek, "yes."  


"You sure?" Simon pulls away from him but grabs his hand.  


"Very." Bram kisses his hand to reassure him and Simon takes a breath before leading him inside.  


"Simon, he's too big for me to fight." Leah groans and Bram giggles softly. It's the shy one that he gives when he's in school. Bram's boldness when they're alone is enough to make Simon forget how shy he actually is.  


"Good. He's too sweet for it." Simon kisses his cheek and the two girls coo.  


"Siiii, stop." Bram blushes and the shy contrast is so beautiful compared to the fiery, gorgeous quips of when they're alone.  


"I feel really cheated now knowing that the captain of the soccer team smokes." Nick speaks up and Bram snorts before laughing.  


"Get over it, Nicholas." Bram smirks, a little more comfortable, and Simon giggles softly, leaning into him and humming in pleasure when his boyfriend realizes that he wants to be held. His back is to Bram's chest and the other is giving him little kisses that are just enough to make his knees the perfect kind of weak.  


"Shh," Abby shushes Nick before he says anything else, "let them be cute." The two boys are full on cuddling now, Bram looking as pleased as a cat while Simon leaves kisses along his jawline.  


"Bram, please take care of my son." Leah looks at Bram, who smiles at her widely.  


"Of course. I'll even stop smoking for him." He kisses Simon's head, who lays his head on his shoulder before he gasps.  


"Bram, this whole thing is over, right?" Simon looks at him and Bram nods, blinking in confusion. Simon grins, "Smile for meee."   


"Oh, no." But Bram's smiling anyway.  


"Mlep," Simon leans up and practically licks Bram's dimples, one after the other. He grins, "next time it's your belly button. Then it's the adorable little dips around your waist. Then it's the tip of your di-"  


"Please stop, oh my God." Bram's blushing hard enough for it to spread down his neck. Simon laughs and kisses his cheek to calm him down.  


"That was gross." Abby teases and the other two nod.  


"That was revenge for earlier." Simon teases, cuddling up to Bram, who's still trying to recover.  


"I'm so glad I'm single." Leah sighs, hugging Bieber who licks her face once in agreement.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read on Tumblr that Garrett called Bram "Bram crackers" when they were bbs and my mind went, "and Bram called him Garre bear" and now I cry everytime I think about it because y'all, pure male friendships keep me going, thank you for coming to my TED Talk. I'm gonna go stop crying now.
> 
> EDIT: Ohmygod, I forgot, but I wanna take requests so like...do that. If you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, but never forced. Also with the car thing, Simon Vs came out in 2015, so basically...Bram has a new ass car.


End file.
